wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
BloodMoon
(THIS HAS SPOILERS FOR MY NEW FANFICTION: THE BROKEN CODE PROPHECY. DO NOT READ BROKEN CODE PROPHECY PARTS IF YOU DONT WANT SPOILERS. ''YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)'' (ARENA) BloodMoon is a hive/Silk/Night hybrid. BloodMoon is a runaway from Queen Crimson, but she is migrating all-the-way south (scince Pantala an pyrrhia are slightly more north) and plans to live there. The reason after knowing what realy happened to her mother, Spricket (Cricket is a incect and a spider is a spider, and SilkWings can now be named after spiders, thats how she gets her name) BloodMoon fled during a arena match in the night, and states "Crimson should be bored by watching dragons die 24/7." (BROKEN CODE PROPHECY) BloodMoon is a hive/silk/night hybrid who is the protagonist of the second book of the broken code prophecy. She is more passive, calm and prideful then in her arena version of herself. However she is still vengeful and 'dark'. She has what Galaxyscales and Permission say is 'death' in her just like Galaxy, but BloodMoon's 'death' in her is more stronger then Galaxy's Personalaty (ARENA) BloodMoon is a vengeful, and very intelligent dragon. She is migrating south. BloodMoon, is nice to her allies, but killing towards her enemies, and wishes to avenge her deceaced family, by killing royalty, and finding her remaining family. She is a animus, but they say she will soon use it recklessly, but no. This isnt the case. BloodMoon is scared to use her animus powers, but she managed to enchant her necklace in her pouch to make her invisible to her worst enemies, and to hide her pouch. She is also cunning, and tricked some SkyWings into their death. Its unknown if these rumors are true. BloodMoon is mean, nasty and rude, as she kills anyone that Crimson orders her to. (She is basicly Crimson's weapon) BloodMoon really doesnt like following Crimson's orders that much. (BROKEN CODE PROPHECY) BloodMoon seems pretty closed about everything. BloodMoon has a 'death' eeriness around and inside her to those she doesn't know/those she is negative with. BloodMoon is nice however she is very nasty, cocky, sassy, rude and snapping easily if you get on her bad side. BloodMoon likes to cause drama to see others mad sometimes, prants them and sometimes injured them. This is very rare, but she might still do it. BloodMoon is more prideful, passive and calm then she is in her arena version. Appearence BloodMoon's appearence almost matches her name accuratly. She has blod red crest, and bold red scales that lead to a soft, pale blue color, and like most typical HiveWings, she has wasp patterns. She has HiveWing limbs, scarlet to black, with silver and shiney plates. She has SIlkWing antenae and horns, with the shaped wings of a SilkWing aswell. NightWing parts include her face having NightWing scales, and starry wings. BloodMoon is also described to have scales as warm as a NightWing. Name BloodMoon got her name, because of her gory death of her mother, father and some siblings. BloodMoon also got it from part of her scales.(Blood) and she hatched on the brightest night, and because of her pale blue scales (Moon) It was also stated that she got he violenceness from the blood moon hapening that night, agian its unknown if the rumor is true. But she did hatch a few hours before the blood moon. (BloodMoon). BLoodMoonNeclaceRemake.png|Remake of her, wearing her enchanted necklace, by me. BloodMoonBaseRemake.png|Remake of her base by me BloodMoonPouch1.png|Remake of her "Bronzelace" edition by me. BloodMoonBasePouchesRemake.png|Remake of her pouches and keys, witch she used to free and hurt others. You guessed it. By me. Category:HiveWings Category:SilkWings Category:NightWings Category:Content (GalaxyDragon195) Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Status (Leader) Category:Animus